Blood Taste
by Cherry Elennayuki Hana
Summary: Jung Yunho semakin bertingkah Kim Jaejoong, penderitaanmu.. dimulai -YunJae fic-YAOI DLDR
1. WTF?

"_Kau sudah tau targetmu kan Jung ?"_

"_Ne, Soo Man sshi…"_

"_Baik, Kuberi kau waktu paling lama sebulan untuk menghabisinya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, kau tau kan dia adalah orang yang sangat popular?"_

"_Ne.. Pasti.."_

*******YJ*******

**Blood Taste**

**Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (YunJae)**

**Genre : Romance, Crime**

**Rated : T/PG-15**

**Cast : All of TVXQ's member and another chara**

**Desclaimer : They are not mine, they belongs to theyself**

*******YJ*******

Chapter One-WTF?-

Namja yang dipanggil Jung itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat sebelum melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah gelap yang merupakan markas para penjahat dan pembunuh itu. Ya, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang namanya sudah sangat dikenal di dunia kriminal sebagai pembunuh yang profesional dan berdarah dingin.

Ia tidak memandang maupun mempedulikan korbannya, dengan santaiia bisa saja membunuh dengan cara sadis. Namun sampai saat ini belum pernah ada polisi maupun detektif yang dapat menangkap dan melacak keberadaannya.

Saat ini Jung harus menuntaskan 'mangsanya'. Seorang artis yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Tentu saja Jung ini sudah bisa menebak siapa yang membayarnya untuk membunuh artis terkenal itu.

Ia melengkungkan bibir sexy nya yang berbentuk hati membentuk sebuah seringai dingin yang tak mencapai mata rubahnya yang tajam. "Kasihan sekali kau, Kim Jaejoong.."

*******YJ*******

Seorang namja cantik kini sedang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya dengan kesal. Mata besarnya yang bening menatap sebal pada namja paruh baya di hadapannya yang kini sedang nyengir tak bersalah.

"Buat apa hyung memasang iklan untuk mencarikan aku bodyguard?" sergah namja cantik itu dengan suara indahnya yang bagaikan lantunan lonceng gereja. "Buat apa? Tentu saja untuk keselamatanmu Kim Jaejoong," ujar namja paruh baya yang kini menatap serius namja cantik yang dipanggil Kim Jejoong di hadapannya.

"Hyung berhentilah mengatur hidupku, aku tahu kau menejerku tapi kan tidak semua urusanku bisa kau campuri!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Jae, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu,"

"Aku tau hyuung, dan aku sudah dewasa! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Oh ya? Ingat insidenmu saat di pulau Jaeju. Kau harus menderita dan mendapat masing-masing 5 cakaran di kedua pipi mu, aku tak akan heran saat ke Jepang nanti kau akan diculik dan diperkosa secara missal, apalagi aku tak akan bisa mendampingimu."

"Oke, oke stop! Aiish Juwon hyumg kau mendo'akanku mendapat musibah seperti itu, ne?" omel Jaejoong sambil menggebrak meja restoran di depannya. Juwon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat artis yang diasuhnya itu terlihat kesal. Kim Jaejoong dari dulu memang cepat sekali tersulut emosinya.

"Ani, Jae aku hanya memikirkan keselamatanmu seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Percayalah, aku tidak mungkin mempekerjakan sembarang orang untuk menjadi bodyguardmu, aku sudah mendapatkan orangnya dan aku yakin tidak akan mengecewakan." Juwon menjelaskan dengan nada sangat tenang, membuat emosi Jaejoong yang meluap-luap kini mereda.

Jaejoong menatap Juwon yang terlihat tenang dan sungguh-sungguh. Mau tak mau ia merasa tersentuh juga. Menejer yang mendampinginya selama 3 tahun ini memang sudah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Setidaknya Jaejoong kini harus mempertimbangkan usul Juwon. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri selama promo albumnya di negeri Sakura selama sebulan.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan irisnya yang hitam pekat di balik kelopaknya yang pucat. Dihelanya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk mulai berbicara. "Ne, aku setuju hyung,tapi aku tidak menerima yang mukanyabengis dan kriminalis." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jemarinya yang lentik.

Juwon tersenyum kini, semakin lebar mengetahui akhirnya Jaejoong akhirnya menyetujui usulnya. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong selama di Jepang. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum bersama Juwon. Ia hanya perlu berdo'a semoga bodyguard yang disewa Juwon tidak semenyeramkan yang dibayangkannya.

*******YJ*******

Jaejoong melangkah dengan gontai ke apartemennya. Seharian ini tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia harus menghadiri Variety Show, menyanyi untuk Music Bank, menyelesaikan syuting MVnya,hingga harus membintangi sebuah iklan kosmetik.

Jaejoong merogoh-rogoh saku celananyamencari-cari kunci apartemennya. Setelah berkutat agak lama akhirnya Jaejoong menemukannya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka kunci, di otaknya hanya ada ranjang king size-nya yang empuk dan sedari tadi rasanya sudah memanggil-manggil namanya. Oke itu memang berlebihan.

Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, lalu menutup dan menguncinya kembali. Kamar apartemennya begitu gelap sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Dan ia pun menggerakkan jari-jarinya menggerayangi dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

Setelah Jaejoong menekan saklar, sesaat cahaya terang memenuhi seluruh ruang depan. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Begitu Jaejoong membuka matanya..

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

"Kau bisa saja membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartemen ini dengan suara indahmu," Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya menatap namja yang kini membekap mulutnya. Mata besarnya kini bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sangat tajam sehingga Jaejoong merasa seperti tertusuk.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong melepaskan bekapan namja itu. "Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau?" sembur Jaejoong bertubi-tubi membuat seringai tercetak di wajah tampan namja berbibir sexy itu.

"Yunho imnida." Namja itu menyebutkan namanya diakhiri dengan kedipan maut yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tercengang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ? memangnya kau siapa bisa seenaknya masuk kamar apartemenku tanpa izin!" Jaejoong kembali melancarkan serangannya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja tak dikenal tiba-tiba bisa ada di apartemen pribadi yang diyakininya telah terkunci.

"Apa perlu aku menyebutkan namaku dua kali, cantik?" Tanya namja bernama Yunho itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Dengan santai ia menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa milik Jaejoong. "Maksudku bukan namamu pabbo!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi sambil menjambaki rambut almondnya.

Yunho kembali tertawa pelan, "Aku bodyguardmu, bukankah hyungku sudah memberitahumu?" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Jaejoong menautkan alisnya dengan heran, "hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada penuh tanya (?).

"Iya Jung Juwon menejermu itu, dia adalah hyungku." Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, bibirnya kembali terbuka lebih lebar. Ternyata namja tampan di hadapannya yang kini sedang menyeringai padanya adalah bodyguard sekaligus adik dari Juwon, menejernya.

"Tidak perlu sebegitu kagum padaku Jaejoong sshi, dan Juwon hyung sudah memberikanku kunci duplikat kamar apartemenmu ini," Yunho menjelaskan dengan nada yang tenang.

"Mwot? Kunci duplikat?" Jaejoong merasa kini emosinya memuncak kembali. Ia merasa menejernya itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Masa bodyguard saja diberi kunci duplikat? Tapi ini suah terlalu larut untuk memulai pertengkaran. Jaejoong berfikir untuk membicarakannya lagi besok engan Juwon. Satu-satunya yang diinginkannya hanyalah kasur empuk.

"Haish terserahlah aku mau tidur!" tegas Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur satu-satunya yang ada di apartemen pribadi miliknya ini. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti. Ia merasa langkahnya diikuti, dan benar saja..

Kini Yunho dengan santai berdiri di belakangnya, "Buat apa kau mengikutiku?" ketus Jaejoong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya yang semerah buah plum segar. Yunho hanya kembali menampilkan seringainya yang khas sebelum mulai mengeluarkan suara sexynya.

"Aku kan juga mau tidur Jaejoong sshi, kuperhatikan hanya ada satu kamar kan di sini?"

"Aiish tidur di sofa sana! Kau kan hanya bodyguard, mana bisa kau tidur sekamar denganku, apa kau tidak tau aku ? aku ini penyanyi papan atas, mana bisa diselaraskan dengan bodyguard macam ka.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong melebrkan mata beningnya.

Yunho telah melepas kemeja yang dipakainya dan dengan sukses kulitnya yang kecoklatan terpampang di hadapan Jaejoong. "Aku hanya kepanasan Jaejoong sshi tidak mungkin aku nyaman tidur dengan keadaan kepanasan seperti ini." Lalu dengan santainya Yunho menuju tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Jaejoong sshi ayo, kau bilang mau tidur kan?" Tanya Yunho sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa emosi sekarang. Bagaimana bisa bodyguard bersikap semenyebalkan itu.

Namun karena rasa kantuk yang begitu kuat menyergapnya, Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup lagi mendebat Yunho, dengan pasrah ia ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Yunho dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengantarkannya kea lam mimpi.

*******TBC*******

Ahoooy *lambai kutang Jaemma* saya author newbie mempersembahkan karya pertama saya, untuk para reader diminta kesediaannya untuk menyampaikan kritik dan saran kepada saya dengan mengklik ktak biru di bawah ini… :D


	2. Yunho the Pervert

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menelusup di antara fentilasi kamar yang kini ditempatinya. Perlahan irisnya membiaskan sesosok wajah rupawan yang berbaring menghadapnya dengan mata terpejam. Yunho tertegun, belum pernah ia melihat seorang namja dengan kulit sepucat salju dan ia yakin kulit itu sudah pasti sehalus porselen.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih dan gingsul. Sepertinya 'mainan' kali ini akan lebih seru dari sebelumnya. Pikir Yunho sebelum kembali memejamkan mata sipitnya dan meraih pinggang ramping namja di hadapannya. Pura-pura ertidur kembali.

*********YunJae*********

**Blood Taste**

**Pair : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (YunJae)**

**Genre : Romance, Crime**

**Rated : T/PG-15**

**Cast : All of TVXQ's member and another chara**

**Desclaimer : They are not mine, they belongs to theyself**

**Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, typo(s)**

*********YunJae*********

**Chapter Two- Yunho The Pervert-**

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan. Jemari tangannya merayapi apa yang ada di sekitarnya berusaha mencari sebuah guling untuk memenuhi hasrat kenyamanannya. Dengan sembarang ia memeluk 'sesuatu' yang dipikirnya guling Hello Kitty kesayangannya.

Namun rupanya Jaejoong merasakan kejanggalan, saat guling yang dipeluknya terasa keras dan bergerak. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka matanya, merefleksikan bayangan namja asing bernama Yunho yang diingatnya hanya seorang bodyguard yang menyebalkan dan dengan beraninya tangan Yunho bertengger manis di pinggang kecilnya.

"Good morning." Sapa Yunho dengan nada mani dan lembut. Jaejoong belum sempat membalas dengan ketus karena begitu saja tanpa peringatan ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Yeah, bisakah kau percaya? Yunho mencium Jaejoong tepat di bibir dan dengan berani memagut dan melumat buah cherry milik Jaejoong.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong Yunho menjauh, dan mengusap bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit basah dengan jijik. "Astaga, lancing sekali kau!" bentak Jaejoong, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Aku hanya memberimu morning kiss, itu kan sudah biasa dilakukan.."

"Ya! Biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih dan suami istri. Bukan antara majikan dengan bodyguard! Aku tak membayarmu untuk tambahan morning kiss tiap paginya!"

"Kau bahkan belum membayarku cantik, jadi kenapa kau tidak diam dan nikmati saja?" Jaejoong mendelik mendengar perkataan Yunho. Dengan sigap diraihnya ponsel putih di sebelah tempat tidur dan mendial nomor yang sudah ingin dihubunginya sejak awal kedatangan manusia tak diinginkan di hadapannya yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

.

"Bawa manusia laknat ini pergi hyung!" Juwon sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu mendengar lengkingan kesal Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang kau sebut manusia laknat Jae?" Tanya Juwon keheranan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat omelet yang sempat tertunda.

"Siapa lagi? Yunho! Bawa pulang adikmu yang menyebalkan ini khajja!" suara Jaejoong semakin meninggi mau tak mau membuat telinga Juwon sedikit berdengng.

"Aku sengaja menyuruhnya tinggal denganmu Jae, aku hanya bisa mempercayainya, aku yakin ia tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar padamu, dia anak yang sangat baik dan jago bela diri. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan?"

"Tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar? Apa kau tau kalau dia sudah me…me.. argh ! pokoknya bawa dia pergi!" Juwon mengernyit heran, apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho hingga membuat Jaejoong begitu marah. Dengan santai ia membalik omeletnya di penggorengan sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ani Jae, 2 hari lagi kau sudah akan berangkat ke Jepang. Dan kurasa hanya Yunho lah orang yang tepat. Kalau kau benar-benar tak suka padanya, kau bisa memberhentikannya setelah pulang dari Jepang."

"Kkeundae hyuung…"

"Cukup Jae, sebaiknya kau bersiap jam 9 nanti ada variety show yang harus kau hadiri. Yunho yang akan mengantarmu oke? Byee.." Juwon menutup flap ponselnya dan menatap omeletnya yang setengah gosong, ia menghela nafasnya. Kim Jaejoong terkadang memang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendeathglare ponselnya yang tak bersalah. Kesal sekali ia pada menejernya yang memutuskan sambungan dengan seenak membaca epep NC (?). Masa harus menunggu selama sebulan baru ia bisa menendang pergi Yunho? Belum 24 jam saja sudah membuatnya setengah gila.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" gerutu Jaejoong saat menyadari Yunho masih memandanginya. Namun kini dengan pandangan berbeda. Kilatan lapar terlihat dengan jelas di mata tajam miliknya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidig.

"Ya, hanya mengagumi wajah cantikmu." Jaejoong mendengus, omongan Yunho benar-benar penuh dengan kata-kata yang manis dan beracun, membuat Jaejoong menduga pekerjaan Jaejoong di masa lalu hanyalah playboy kacangan yang sering gagal menggaet wanita. Dan tentu saja kita semua tau dugaan Jaejoong sangat jauh melenceng.

"Terserah, aku mau mandi." Ujar Jaejoong singkat, benar-benar kehilangan mood untuk mendebat Yunho. Diraihnya handuk di sandaran sofa kamarnya dan bergegas bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Astaga Yunho sshi aku tau kau bodyguardku tapi bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku terus?"

"Aku hanya berfikir untuk mandi bersama, aku bisa menggosokkan punggungmu."

"KELUAAAAAR!"

*********YunJae*********

"Kim Jaejoong akan berangkat ke Jepang 2 hari lagi kan?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal panjang pada Juwon yang sibuk membaca dan membolak-balik sebuah dokumen.

"Ne, wae BoA?" Tanya Juwon dengan nada lembutnya yang biasa.

"Ani oppa.. hanya saja kudengar kau tidak ikut ke Jepang. Lalu Jaejoong siapa yang akan mendampingi?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil BoA itu sambil menumpukan dagunya di meja kerja Juwon.

"Dia sudah punya bodyguard pribadi sekaang, kurasa juga dia sudah bisa mengurs keperluannya sendiri." BoA hanya menanggapi ucapan Juwon dengan mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Kau yakin oppa ? Jaejoong itu kan orang yang manja jika tidak ada yang mengarahkannya, bisa saja ia berlaku ceroboh." Juwon tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu BoA.

"Aku percaya pada Yunho." Ujarnya singkat mengundang senyum dingin di bibir namja yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Juwon, dan kerutan di dahi BoA yang semakin mendalam mengetahui Juwon begitu saja membiarkan hoobae satu agensinya yang ceroboh itu pergi ke negeri Sakura hanya di temani dengan seorang bodyguardyang ditangkapnya bernama Yunho.

Sementara itu Jaejoong kini mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya dan menatap Yunho dengan iritasi. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja Jaejoong selesai syuting wawancara untuk variety show kni ia harus menjadi saksi dari aksi playboy bodyguardnya yang menyebalkan.

Bibir sexy Yunho membentuk sebuah senyum tipis begitu melihat seorang yeoja yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai seorang bintang iklan bernama Go Ara. Yunho bersiul pelan membuat yeoja yang melintas di hadapannya itu kini memandangnya dan mematung seketika begitu melihat Yunho mengangkat sedikit kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata sipitnya dengan nakal.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal dan menarik jas hitam Yunho yang melapisi kemeja baby bluenya dengan 3 kancing atas yang terbuka, membawa Yunho menjauh dari Go Ara yang pipinya sudah dihiasi rona merah sebelum menjerit histeris dan membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor gedung KBS itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau bisa tidak sih bersikap sebaga bodyguard yang normal? Kalau begini terus kau bisa membuatku malu!" gerutu Jaejoong begitu mereka sampai di basement.

"Aku hanya berusaha bersikap ramah." Ucap Yunho santai dengan seyumnyayang terlihat sedikit palsu. "Itu bukan ramah, tapi genit! Dasar playboy, pokoknya sekarang juga kau kupec..mmpph.."

Jaejoong terpaku begitu merasakan bibir Yunho meraup miliknya dengan ganas untk kedua kalinya hari ini dan menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Lidah Yunho dengan nakal menyapu permukaan bibir Jaejoong sebelum ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku akan menciummu setiap kau mengatakan akan memecatku.. aku serius! Sekarang lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke tempat kau akan menyelenggarakan fanmeet :P" Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum meninnggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dan masuk ke dalam Lamborghini hitam milik Jaejoong.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 menit..

"YAAHH JUNG YUNHO! BERANI SEKALI KAU DASAR PERVEEEEEEEERRRRT" sebaiknya kita berdo'a semoga gedung KBS tidak runtuh akibat jeritan merdu Jaejoong.

TBC

Hiahaahaaa Cherry kembali semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan dan typo nya ga sebanyak chap lalu.. suer demi junior Yunppa Cherry malu banget T.T nah sekarang saatnya balas revieeeew

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : oh iya ya ? kenapa ga u-know ? kenapa ? waeeeee? *jedotin pala ke jidad ucun* yah udah terlanjur tuh gapapa yah pake jung aje.. –plak- makasi uda review moga chap ini memuaskan.. review lagi yooo

LoLee : annyeoooonggggg *dadahdadah* jelas aja remang remang yang buat ceritanya aja mukanya udah remang == wkwkw makasi nyo uda review.. jangan bosen untuk review lagi yaa

Shippo Baby YunJae : ahh annyeong, sama-sama baru nih kita *tos* yunpa jahat ga yaaaaa? Kasi tau ga yaaaaa *di bakar* ikutin aja deh ceritanya ^^ makasi nyo reviewnyaaa..

Lovely : ini kelanjutannya :D yang nyuruh bunuh emang bukan yunppa sih, tapi yang bakal bunuh….. hahahah makasi uda review

Nobinobi : hajimemashiteee cherry imnida *nyampur juga* maunya cherry juga gitu ntar mreka nikah n punya anak 11! Nyhahahaha arigatou reviewnya nobi chaaaaan

Hee : gomawo atas kritiknyaa :D moga di chap ini typonya berkurangg..

Julie yunjae : akakakk… hayooo kuaduin jaemma yah maling-maling bokser yunppa,, kayanya sih ga ada nc tuh *lirik epep* ini udah sekilat yang bisa cherry usahakan semoga memuaskan .. gomawo ya reviewnyaaa..

The : thanks for review :D review lagi dooong..

Fichul : apanya yang mesti dipanjangin ? *ikut yadong* wkwkwk moga chap ini memuaskaan gomawoo.

Kim Hyo Jin : okehh gomawoo

jaeungie anak yunjae : yeee yadongnya ketauaaan belum apa-apa uda minta nc aja :p gomawo yaa

LawRuuLiet : nee salam kenaaaal :D yah doain moga yunppa belok (?) dari niat awalnya gomawo for review

js-ie : cherry juga sukaaa *peluk yunpa-digorok-* gomawoo reviewnya, review lagi nyooo

Ayakyu : kalo ga nekat bukan yunpa namanyaa *aseeek* gomawo reviewnya

Babycuttie : cherry imnida.. nee gomawo atas reviw dan pujiannya *peluk baby-ditendang-*

Min's Refrigerator : baru tau ada kulkas bisa nge review :P wkwkwk makasi kritiknya moga chap ini memuaskan

chidorasen : enggaaa saya junior kok #ngeek moga ini sudah secepat yang diminta otte? Arigatouu mmmmmmmmuuuuuaach

Hyuna Cassiopeia : kenal doong hyuna unnie kan author fav sayaa.. gomawo uda bersedia review moga chap ini lebih panjang *kayanya engga*

Kayanya udah semua yang namanya blm di sebutin acungkan junior yunppa –plak-


End file.
